


Carnet de CHB

by cocopopss



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Arnaud Montebourg - Freeform, Benoît Hamon - Freeform, French Politics, Ils sont trop mimis, M/M, Mise en situation de cinn hamon bourge, Tumblr Prompt, chb, du fluff, hamontebourg, je sais pas quoi mettre dans les tags
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Tous les prompts qui m'ont été soumis sur tumblr concernant CHB.





	1. La fête foraine

«Bon Arnaud c’est bien gentil, mais ça fait maintenant 20 minutes que nous sommes en voiture et que je ne sais toujours pas où je vais. Si tu as décidé de me séquestrer dis le moi maintenant histoire que je sois fixé, tu vois.» souffla Benoît en ironisant, en effet, il avait HORREUR des voyages en voiture. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il privilégiait le train pour ses trajets.

«Arrête de râler un peu, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.» se contenta de répondre Montebourg avec un grand sourire. Ça l’amusait de voir son petit protégé si impatient.

_Oh, s’il savait…_

Benoît parlait souvent de la foire à Arnaud. Principalement de ses souvenirs de jeunesse à s’amuser dans les manèges et aux machines à pièces avec ses amis ou encore ses quelques conquêtes. Cela faisait parti des plus beaux souvenirs d’Hamon. Dès lors ce que le bourguignon apprit que la foire venait de s’installer en périphérie de Paris, il ne put s’empêcher de lui faire la surprise.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Le breton ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de le faire. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Montebourg…

La voiture s’arrêta et bien entendu le socialiste ne bronchait pas et attendait bien sagement qu’Arnaud lui dise d’ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit le claquement de la portière et se demanda ce que pouvait fabriquer le bourguignon… Puis, ce fut sa portière qui s’ouvrit et là, il comprit qu’il pouvait cesser de fermer les yeux tout en sortant du véhicule.

Benoît se retrouva face à cette fête foraine, il en était bouche bée il ne trouvait plus ses mots, il essaya de bredouiller quelque chose d’incompréhensible avant de reprendre son calme.

« Arnaud, c’est… c’est une super surprise ! Merci beaucoup ! » s’exclama Hamon avant de se faufiler en tirant son aîné par la main au milieu des manèges et des jeux en tout genre. Avec la chance qu’ils avaient, il n’y avait pas de monde et avaient donc droit à la tranquillité absolue. Une splendide journée s’annonçait. Après de nombreux tours dans les autos tamponneuse, Arnaud qui était un peu sonné décida de changer de jeu pour éviter d’avoir encore plus mal au dos. Le breton aurait aimé continuer à foncer dans toutes les voitures en marche mais il fut contraint de suivre son aîné, qui était de nature plus calme.

Bien entendu les deux compères passèrent devant un stand de boissons, crêpes, churros, barbapapa, bonbons… C’était bien connu, la nourriture était la faiblesse de Benoît, avec lui c’était la politique zéro régime. Il s’était alors arrêté et en bon breton, il regardait les crêpes déjà prête et en salivait presque…

« Je t’en prends une. » Hamon n’eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu’Arnaud lui avait déjà payé. Il ne savait comment le remercier, il se contenta d’un petit “merci” et d’une tape amicale sur l’épaule de son collègue. Ils étaient en public, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin jusqu’à arriver au stand de tir à la carabine. De là, le bourguignon commença une partie alors qu’à ses côtés Benoît mangeait tranquillement sa crêpe tout en regardant ce dernier jouer. Il avait réussi à toucher tous les ballons, le forain lui demanda donc ce qu’il voulait. Un sourire en coin, il désigna la peluche qui se trouvait suspendu au plafond de la sorte de camionnette. Il la récupéra alors et remercia l’homme en face de lui. Hamon termina, quant à lui, sa crêpe avant d’humecter ses lèvres toutes couvertes de sucre.

« On va faire les montagnes russes ? » demanda le breton en se frottant doucement le ventre, il était repu.

« Oui et si tu veux une anecdote, ici, elle sont renversantes. » répondit Montebourg avec son éternel sourire scotché sur le visage.

« Comme toi. » Arnaud ne put répondre. Les joues rougies par la réflexion de Benoît, il se contentait de marcher jusqu’aux montagnes russes silencieusement. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé une réponse, mais le lieu, la situation et le sentiment qu'il ressentait avaient été des vecteurs qui l'avait pris de court. 

« Hey, c’est à mon tour de passer ! » s’exclama un adolescent avant de dépasser Hamon. Mais c’est en remarquant l’homme politique qu’il fit les gros yeux et qu’il bredouilla : « Oh euh… désolé, c’était un.. un jeu de mot ! Hamon, à mon tour, vous avez compris ! » Bienveillant, le socialiste se mit à rire avant de laisser passer le jeune homme. Il pouvait bien attendre, passer un peu plus temps au calme avec Montebourg ne le dérangeait pas.

Enfin, ce fut à eux d’acheter des places, le bourguignon n’était pas très à l’aise, il n’avait pas très confiance en ce genre de manège. Il ne savait pas si c’était de la bonne qualité, les vis, si c’était du made in france… Bon, il prit son courage à deux mains et vint monter aux côtés de Benoît. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître son stress, il voulait montrer qu’il gérait la situation et que si ce dernier avait peur il pouvait toujours venir s’appuyer contre lui. Il adorait rassurer Hamon. Après dix minutes à être resté cramponner aux barres de fers qui le soutenait, Arnaud descendit à toute vitesse de ce monstre métallique pour récupérer l’immense ours en peluche et reprendre son souffle. Il était devenu blanchâtre ! Le breton, lui, était ressorti serein et ça le faisait presque rire de voir son aîné comme ça alors qu’il se donnait des faux airs de garde du corps… La journée touchait à sa fin, ils décidèrent alors de terminer par un tour de grande roue. Comme toujours, elle s’arrêta alors qu’ils étaient tout en haut. C’était le meilleur moment pour Montebourg… Il vint lui tendre l’ours en peluche avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de prononcer : « J’ai attendu toute la sainte journée pour te l’offrir. » Puis, il ne laissa pas le temps à Benoît de répondre et il vint glisser sa main libre sur la nuque de ce dernier pour venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres toutes sucrées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois dire que c'est assez drôle à écrire et j'ai adoré glisser quelques touches -subtiles- d’humour, dont un jeu de mots (tuez moi x) ).  
> Enfin espère que ça vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	2. La grippe

L’hiver faisait son retour à grand pas tout comme les fêtes de fin d’année et leur ambiance si spéciale propre à cette période du calendrier. Le froid s’était emparé de la ville de Paris et pour la première fois depuis quelques années les rues pavées de la capitale étaient recouvertes de neige. Une neige qui adhérait véritablement au sol, pas celle qui fondait au bout d’une heure. Le cadre était alors tout simplement magnifique. Sauf pour un petit socialiste qui n’aimait pas le mauvais temps ni le froid. Il avait très peu d’ennemi mais l’hiver était son principal car source de maladie pour Benoît. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu’il était cloué au lit. Toujours dans son pyjama en coton bleu pâle à regarder des vieilles séries -dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms- sur son vieil écran de télévision.

**_La grippe._ **

Dans cet immense appartement en plein coeur de Paris, il s’ennuyait. La solitude pesait sur sa personne et c’était insupportable pour un garçon comme Hamon de se retrouver seul. Malade ou pas malade, il aimait recevoir et être entouré. C’était un côté très sociable, qu’il avait. Il aimait la chaleur humaine.  
Pourtant, il était bien seul, à changer de chaine toutes les dix minutes, dans cet immense lit aux draps blancs. Super, c’était l’éclate.  
De plus, rien des programmes proposés par les chaînes télé ne lui plaisait. Il ne lui restait donc qu’une simple solution : dormir. Ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise idée car aux bouts de quelques minutes il s’était déjà assoupi.

Arnaud savait très bien que Benoît était malade, ce dernier l’avait sollicité à plusieurs reprises de venir lui tenir compagnie mais il n’était jamais venu. Sûrement trop occupé par ses abeilles, ses guêpes ou ses frelons, tant qu’on y est ! Du moins, c’est ce que se disait Hamon pour se rassurer car son aîné ne lui avait encore donné aucune raison valable. D’ailleurs l’ironie qu’il utilisait démontré bien la colère qu’il avait de n’avoir eu aucune visite de sa part…

  
Montebourg, lui, comptait bien se faire pardonner car il savait que c’était inadmissible de laisser son petit protégé tout seul dans cet état. C’est pour cette raison qu’il décida de se rendre à son appartement à l’improviste pour lui faire une surprise car selon lui, les surprises, ça fait toujours plaisir.

C’est donc aux alentours de quatorze heures qu’il arriva. Possédant le double des clefs, il n’eut pas besoin de sonner ni de déranger le breton. À pas de loup, Arnaud pénétra dans cet appartement spacieux et referma la porte de la manière la plus douce possible. Seul le bruit de la télé se faisait entendre… Il avait l’habitude d’être ici, il connaissait cet endroit comme ça poche. C’est donc sur la pointe des pieds qu’il vint rejoindre la chambre de Benoît…  
La scène sous ses yeux était la chose la plus adorable qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Le garçon face à lui était comparable à un angelot. Il dormait paisiblement, ses traits étaient détendus et ses joues rougies -sûrement à cause de la température-. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher il enleva sa doudoune grise et la posa sur le socialiste. Le bourguignon craqua encore plus. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre le front de ce dernier pour le réveiller. Il avait de la fièvre.

« Ar..Arnaud..? » souffla Hamon, les yeux à moitié ouvert et la voix toute endormie. Il était presque rassuré de le voir ici, en face de lui. Il venait de faire un mauvais rêve et ça se voyait, c’était un des effets qu’avait la maladie sur lui.

« Chut, je suis là… Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te chercher du Doliprane, pendant ce temps réveille toi. » répondit Montebourg en embrassant une deuxième fois le front du plus petit qui semblait ravie de cette surprise. Son sourire niais en disait long.

Arnaud ne s’attarda donc pas et s’empressa de gagner la salle de bain pour prendre les médicaments se trouvant dans l’armoire à pharmacie. Mais avant de retourner dans la chambre de son protégé, il fit un détour par la cuisine et lui prépara un chocolat chaud.  
Dieu sait à quel point le bourguignon aurait préféré préparer une infusion au miel. Pourtant, il avait décidé de mettre les envies de Benoît en avant pour aujourd’hui. Il allait bien s’en occuper.  
De retour dans la chambre, il posa toute la ribambelle de médicaments sur la table de nuit tout en gardant la tasse toute chaude entre ses doigts.

« Redresse toi, Ben. Tu risques de tâcher les draps, tel que je te connais… » intima Montebourg alors que son homologue ronchonnait. Il n’aimait pas être traité comme un enfant. Enfin… sauf pour les petites attentions de son amant.  
Ainsi, Benoît s’exécuta et prit la tasse qu’Arnaud vint lui tendre avant de commencer à boire avec envie. Ça faisait quelques jours qu’il en rêvait de ce chocolat…  
Pendant ce temps, l’autre était entrain de lui préparer ses médicaments mais il remarqua quelque chose qui clochait. Les paquets renfermant les cachets n’étaient pas ouverts.

« Dis moi… Tu t’es soigné, hein ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, je n’ai pris que des Doliprane et des inhalations, quoi. » se contenta de répondre Hamon, détaché.

« Toi, je ne te laisse plus seul. Apprête toi à me voir tous les jours. Pour une grippe, tu dois aussi prendre du sirop et des vitamines C ! » gronda Arnaud avant de lui tendre les petites gélules qu’il avala d’une traite. Sans oublier la cuillère de sirop au miel, trop important.

« Si tu crois que c’est me punir de venir tous les jours… Au contraire, je préfère quand tu t’occupes de moi. » souffla le plus petit en posant sa tasse de chocolat terminée sur sa table de chevet.

Un petit sourire en coin vint naître sur le visage du bourguignon et il vint embrasser les lèvres de Benoît pour lui enlever la trace de chocolat qu’il avait juste au dessus de la lèvre. Il aimait se sentir utile et il aimait s’occuper de son breton préféré.  
C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’Arnaud parti chercher un gant de toilette qu’il trempa dans l’eau chaude pour la poser sur le front de son protégé et ainsi calmer la fièvre plus rapidement. Il s’improvisait docteur.  
Connaissant les effets de la grippe, il se doutait bien que ce dernier devait souffrir de courbatures… Peut-être que de la chaleur les calmerait.  
Montebourg enleva ses chaussures suivit de son écharpe qu’il vint lui glisser autour du cou. Elle sentait terriblement bon le parfum boisée du châtelain.  
Par la suite, il vint rejoindre Hamon entre les draps et glissa son bras autour de sa carrure alors que ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin contre sa nuque…

« Allez, rendors-toi. Je reste là, à veiller sur toi. »  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième prompt proposé sur tumblr, en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Des bisous.


End file.
